


ZER0

by TheWildFool



Series: Zer0 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, ファイナルファンタジーアギト | Final Fantasy Agito
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Dark Past, Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story full of happiness...and death. Rubrum is saved by an unlikely group of kids, and these kids become known as Class Zero. Follow Class Zero, as the struggle to survive the war torn country of Orience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZER0

_"Are we even ready for a scaled attack such as this?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then why do we even fight?!"_

_"For survival."_

"They're using those fucking crystal jammers!!" A cadet called out from behind a makeshift barrier. He was separated from his other classmates,  who had scattered to using an advance maneuver on their enemy.

The sound of bullets came flying past as he saw his female friend duck. "Ngh, get outta here, Aki! I'll stay behind and act as a decoy." Aki gave him a panicked look and he sadly smiled, " Just...go. Go! Warn the others! I know my death won't be in vein..."

"No! Please, don't do this!" Aki shouted at her comrade, "I'll find another way to you! Just not...not like this! Please...don't go!!"

His smile slowly turned into a frown, "I've made my mind up, Aki! I ain't letting you take this fall." He reached up for his dog tags, "You've got a sister to care for...remember?" He yanked the chain away from his neck and with as much strength as he could muster – threw the engraved silvertag to the gap between himself and Aki.

_"We send out the cadets."_

Another barrage of bullets came flying his way. A bullet grazed his shoulder, "Tch!" He gasped as he retreated to the small amount of cover he had. He looked over at Aki, who was shaking violently.

Aki shakily looked up, meeting determined yet sad brown eyes. For a moment she stared and remember the Crystal as she realized this moment would her very last with him.

_"All classes?"_

"The Crystal erases the dead from our memories..." She muttered to herself and began to wipe oncoming tears away. She began to crawl over to his dog tags, which was thankfully an arm's length away. Her slim fingers wrapped around the piece of metal and brought it to her lips, "Mitsuru...I am so sorry..." 

_".....Yes."_

"Mitsuru Hirata..." Aki looked up once more as she whispered his name and reluctantly began to retreat back to the shadows.

_'I'll give the one I care for the most a fighting chance...'_ A tear slid down his cheek. As he tried to move, a sharp pain struck him and he gritted his teeth. "Heh..." He laughed to himself bring a hand to his right side, "Shit...d-dammit..." A piece of metal was lodged deep into his side. He turned his head over towards where Aki was, only to see she was already gone. "Thank...the Vermilion bird..." 

He struggled to stand once more and gripped onto the stone walls. From there on out, he knew that he would be forgotten. A frown formed as he began to think about death. "The Crystal...erases the dead, huh?" He started towards a back alley way, hoping to catch the enemy off guard.  _'I'm glad I met her...'_

  _"May the Crystal protect us all..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the Aki of first class, sister of Fuyu a cadet trainee.
> 
> Next, will be Izana Kunagiri...and his loveable Chocobo. A flashback if you will.


End file.
